


bad at snow angels

by notmarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Nahyuck, Slice of Life, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmarklee/pseuds/notmarklee
Summary: donghyuck’s plan for a romantic date in the snow is ruined by the fact that neither him or jaemin can stay on their feet long enough.and suddenly absolutely everything is funny.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	bad at snow angels

Jaemin was seriously reconsidering this whole date. 

“Jaemin c’mon! It’ll be so romantic!” Donghyuck swooned as he pushed his bottom lip out in a pout in order to be convincing. “Please~”

Now of course, if it had been anyone else asking him to stand in the freezing cold, shoes sunken in the snow in the middle of the park, Jaemin would have had absolutely no hesitation in refusing. But this was Donghyuck. His Donghyuck. How could Jaemin ever say no to him?

And so he stood. In the freezing cold. Shoes sunken in the snow, in the middle of the park. He rubbed his hands together inside his pockets, tucking his chin down inside his coat in order to try and regain feeling to any part of his body.  
“I'll be on time, I promise, Jaemin! On time, my ass.” He grumbled and whinged, thinking about how silly he probably looked to all the passing cars on the outskirts of the park as he stood still on his own in the middle of a white field.

But no matter how cold he was, it all became worth it when Donghyuck stumbled through a set of trees, gloved hands trying to push his woolly hat above his eyes and scarf wrapped right up to his nose. Pink cheeks and bright eyes shining under the harsh glare of the winter sun. Jaemin could already hear his muffled giggles as he regained his balance and staggered his way towards his boyfriend. He pulled his scarf down a little and watched as his breath came out in visible puffs of air as he called for Jaemin.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” He got out just as he fell into Jaemin’s arms and they both toppled over into the snow.

“You’re a nuisance.” Despite his words, Jaemin held Donghyuck close, relishing in the warmth on his front as the snow began to melt underneath him and sting the back of his neck. Donghyuck lifted his head slightly to show Jaemin his big grin and those twinkling eyes.

“You love me.”

“Sadly.”

“Hey!” Donghyuck feigned hurt as he pressed a quick kiss to Jaemin’s lips and began pushing to his feet. Complaining about his now wet knee and soaked shoes, he never quite noticed Jaemin reaching forward for his elbow and giving it a shove, causing him to lose his balance for the second time that afternoon and fall face first into the snow beside him.

Jaemin rolled away from him, already heaving and clutching his stomach from laughter, gasping for breaths as he made absolutely no attempt to fix the mess he’d made. Laughing so hard in fact, he paid no mind to Donghyuck pulling his body from the ground and launching on top of him.

Donghyuck threw playful punches into Jaemin’s stomach and only then was Jaemin able to sit up and begin to calm his racing heart and give his poor cheeks a break from smiling so wide. He took Donghyuck’s fists into his hands and pressed his lips to his knuckles, beaming up at the boy who sat haphazardly on his lap.

“I love you so much, you have no idea.” Donghyuck’s eyes widened in adoration, ready to kiss the breath from Jaemins lungs, but sweet moments were only able to last so long between the couple as a chunk of snow slipped off of Donghyuck’s hat and hit Jaemin on the nose.

This time, it was Donghyuck’s turn to get the giggles. He threw his head back in hysterical laughter over something that, to anyone else, probably wouldn’t have been this funny. But Donghyuck found the karma of the situation all too funny. Jaemin took the chance to rub his cold nose right up against Donghyuck's jaw, making him gasp and squeal, knocking his chin on Jaemin’s forehead.

“Ow. I bit my tongue!” Donghyuck tried, sticking his tongue out as he spoke. With one hand pressed against his head, Jaemin stood up slowly and held his other one out for Donghyuck. Taking a few steps back, they looked back at the ugly shaped whole they’d made in the perfectly flat sheet of snow that covered the grass.

“Looks like we’re not very good at snow angels, huh?”

“You’re ridiculous. Come on, let’s go and get warm.”

Hand in hand, they walked back to Jaemin’s apartment after what must’ve been the shortest date ever. Neither of them minded tho. And of course, Donghyuck didn’t miss the opportunity to shove Jaemin into a tall, snow covered bush as they walked, laughing at his misfortune once again as snow fell on his head and down the back of his coat. Because hey, what’s a little payback every now and then?

“You don’t get to pick what movie we’re watching anymore.” 

“Oh don’t be so grumpy, Jaem. You know you’ll still let me choose anyway.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Okay baby, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo~
> 
> this is my first piece of writing Ever soooo please be nice?  
> but i hope you enjoyed hehe <3
> 
> twt: neodreamx


End file.
